<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lay All Your Love on Me by mattie24601</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725644">Lay All Your Love on Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattie24601/pseuds/mattie24601'>mattie24601</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Musical AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background aromantic character, Callie is aro because I want her to be, F/F, F/M, Mamma Mia! AU, No actual singing though, Some song lyrics appear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattie24601/pseuds/mattie24601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted for her wedding was for her father to walk her down the aisle, is that so much to ask. Apparently it might be as she doesn’t know who he is. Clarke Griffin had narrowed down the possibilities to Marcus Kane, Jake Davids, and Eric Jackson.</p><p>I wrote a Mamma Mia AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Musical AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival of the Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back to another one of my multichapter fics. I actually finished this one though. Most of the dialogue is from the stage production of Mamma Mia but I also added a few scenes in and lengthened a few very short scenes. I tried to keep the characters as in character as possible but you know that doesn't always work. My partner was supposed to beta this but she hasn't yet, if she does I'll update the chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All she wanted for her wedding was for her father to walk her down the aisle, is that so much to ask. Apparently it might be as she doesn’t know who he is. Clarke Griffin had narrowed down the possibilities to Marcus Kane, Jake Davids, and Eric Jackson. She wrote them letters inviting them all to her wedding. She sends the letters in the middle of the night because she’s less likely to get caught by her mom and lectured about it.
</p><hr/>
<p>It's the day before her wedding and she’s waiting on the arrival of her best friends and bridespeople. They were supposed to be here hours ago. She hears them calling her name before she sees them. They climb over the wall and greet her, her best friends from high school, Octavia and Wells.</p>
<p>“Before you ask, somebody left her ticket on the kitchen table, we were able to still get it on her phone but it was way longer,” Wells looks pointedly at Octavia.</p>
<p>“Like you’re so perfect all the time,” she shoots back at him before turning to Clarke, “So where is she, Lexa, we’ve been dying to meet her since you first told us about her!” Octavia almost yells at her.</p>
<p>Before she even has a chance to answer Octavia’s question Wells is asking about her mother, “How is Abby handling this wedding? I bet it’s driving her crazy.”</p>
<p>Clarke ignores the question in favor of telling the two people she’s closest to, baring her mother and her fiancee, about her insane plan to meet her dad.</p>
<p>“You mean you actually found him?” Octavia asks, watching Clarke pace in front of her.</p>
<p>“No, but look, I found my mom’s diary from 1999, the year she was pregnant with me,” Clarke leads them back over to the wall where they all sit as she continues, “She always says she can’t remember anything about my dad but look at this excerpt, ‘July 17. What a night! After the show, Jake rode me over to the little island. We danced on the beach, we kissed on the beach and dot dot dot.’” Clarke reads out.</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean,” Wells inquires.</p>
<p>“Dot dot dot, it’s what they did in the olden days,” Octavia tells him.</p>
<p>Clarke continues reading, “‘Jake’s the one. I know he is. I’ve never felt like this before. How he <i>inspires</i> me, it nearly killed me.’ You know what, maybe I don’t want to be reading this.” She gets up and travels to the ground in the courtyard and sits down. She hadn’t actually read this far this first time through, just enough to know what was happening.</p>
<p>“<i>I</i> want to know what happened, keep going,” Octavia urges as she and Wells walk over.</p>
<p>“‘The way you kiss me goodnight. The way that you hold me tight. I feel like I want to sing when you do your...thing,” Clarke continues.</p>
<p>“Clarke, what do you think this means, Jake’s your dad?” Octavia asks.</p>
<p>They walk through the foliage on the island as Clarke flips through more of the diary. Clarke tells her, “Well maybe, Jake told mom that he was leaving to get married. Here listen to this part, ‘August 4. What a night! I was still feeling depressed about Jake, when after the show Jackson rented a motorboat, and I took him over to the little island. One thing led to another and dot dot dot.’”</p>
<p>Both Octavia and Wells look at her, “Jackson?”</p>
<p>“It gets even more interesting, ‘What a night! Marcus turns up out of the blue, so I said I’d show him the little island. I must need my head examined. But he was so sweet, I couldn’t help it and...’”</p>
<p>Clarke’s friends join her in saying, “dot dot dot.”</p>
<p>“What show does your mom keep mentioning,” Wells asks.</p>
<p>“It was some band that she and her friends were in. Anyway, I guess my sperm donor has a name, well actually three names, Jake, Jackson, or Marcus. And I invited all three of them to the wedding.”</p>
<p>“And they’re all coming?” Octavia asks, unsure of it really being true. “Do they know?”</p>
<p>Clarke drags them to sit among the trees, “Gods no, what would I even write, ‘Hey, I’m getting married and you might be my dad.’ They all think that the invites are from mom. Given what’s written in here I’m not surprised they all said yes!”</p>
<p>Wells chimes in, “Clarke are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Of course, my wedding is going to be perfect, I want my dad to give me away.”</p>
<p>“I hope it’s a wide aisle then.” Octavia retorts.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the support,” she tells them sarcastically, “but you guys have to keep my mom away. She can’t know what’s going on.”</p>
<p>“She’s going to find out eventually Clarke,” Wells tells her.</p>
<p>“Yeah well that’s tomorrow’s problem, I want to try and get to know them before she scares them off. With any luck I’ll know which one is my dad when I see him.”</p>
<p>“And if you don’t?” Octavia asks, trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>“Well then I have 24 hours to figure it out.” They continue their conversation as Clarke walks Octavia and Wells to their rooms.</p>
<p>“Clarke we’ve been here for an hour and we still haven’t met your elusive fiancee.” Wells points out.</p>
<p>“She’s around here somewhere, probably helping my mom out with something or other, she’s very handy,” Clarke starts kind of staring off with a dreamy look in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Space cadet, you okay,” Octavia asks before turning to Wells, “We really need to meet this girl if this is how Clarke is when they aren’t even in the same place.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Abby and the Arkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abby's friends arrive on the island.</p><p>I couldn't think of someone else to be Abby's other friend so Raven is closer to Abby's age in this fic than Clarke's.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm amazed by how much attention this fic has already gotten, it's already in my top ten most-read fics with just the first chapter posted, I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Those steps are terrible,” Raven announces to Callie when she finally reaches the top and reaches down to massage her leg in the brace. “Abby knows I don’t walk as well as I used to.”</p><p>“Hey, look what the tide washed in,” Abby calls as she rounds the corner and sees her friends.</p><p>“Here for one night!” Callie yells.</p><p>“And one night only!” Raven adds.</p><p>“Abby and the Arkers!” All three of them yell as they gather for a hug.</p><p>“So Abby how are you doing, mother of the bride?” Callie inquires.</p><p>“Better now seeing you, how has it been eight years?”</p><p>“Between running my own shop and Callie being a nurse is it really that hard to believe.”</p><p>“I guess not...” Whatever Abby was going to say next gets cut off by Clarke running over and attacking the two women with hugs.</p><p>“Aunt Raven! I’ve missed you so much.”</p><p>“Clarke, you change so much between visits, but you’re still as beautiful as I remember,” Raven tells her.</p><p>“I bet you don’t even remember me Clarke,” Callie says. Stress from working at the hospital has definitely aged her.</p><p>“Of course I do Aunt Callie.”</p><p>“Look at my baby girl all grown up and ready to face the world.”</p><p>“Mom, I’m just getting married, not leaving the country,” Clarke says, moving to stand next to her mom.</p><p>“Well when I was young people didn’t get married at 20.” Abby responds.</p><p>Callie cuts in with, “When we were young people didn’t get married at all.”</p><p>“I don’t know where she gets this idea, a white wedding.”</p><p>“It wasn’t from me,” Lexa says as she walks up. She pulls Clarke into her side as she kisses her. Abby introduces Lexa to Raven and Callie, reminding Lexa of her past music experience. “I’ve heard a lot about the two of you,” Lexa says.</p><p>Just then Anya and Lincoln wander in, two of Lexa’s half of the bridal party. “Raven, Callie, this is Anya and Lincoln, they tend bar, wait tables, and are general help around here, although they usually are no help, don’t you two have some work to be doing?” Abby reprimands them before they both run off to whatever task they had last been assigned.</p><p>“Abby, this place looks amazing,” Raven says, looking really looking around for the first time.</p><p>“I have Lexa to thank for that,” At the compliment Lexa somehow both preens and blushes. Clarke squeezes her hand, she knows how intense her aunts can be and she hopes to spare her fiancee from the majority of it.</p><p>Callie looks Lexa over, “You haven’t been here that long have you?”</p><p>“No, I was looking to escape the politics of Polis and I haven’t looked back. Now I mostly do the handy work around here and I help run the social media. Abby’s pretty useless at it, no offense.”</p><p>“None taken, I know how to delegate when I need to.”</p><p>“I’m sure Abby, if you would ever let me make you a machine to make beds for you, you would follow behind it remaking them,” Raven jokes.</p><p>Callie looks out over the docks, “Hey Abby what are you going to do with that old wreck, it’s a terrible eyesore.”</p><p>“Lexa and Lincoln are going to turn that eyesore into a floating casino.”</p><p>“Sailing and gambling under the stars,” Lexa says, staring wistfully at the sky even though it’s still mid-day. Polis was only about an hour drive from the desert and she used to go out at least once a month to look at the stars, she loves that she can see them almost every night now.</p><p>“This is going to be my jackpot, I’ve been running this taverna for fifteen years and I’ve never had a day off. I work all day long, every night. If I had a little money, in a rich man’s world, everything would be a little easier.”</p><p>“Well maybe after Clarke and Lexa get married they’ll help out more and give you a couple weeks off,” Callie says as looking over at the couple who nod at her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Extra chapter this week. I just remembered that US Father's Day is tomorrow and I thought that introing the fathers should be on Father's Day. So I'll still put out a new chapter tomorrow and then after this week, I'll be updating once a week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meet the Fathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake, Marcus, and Jackson arrive on the island just in time for everything to go to hell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy US Father's Day if you celebrate, if you don't Happy Sunday. In case you were wondering Jake's last name comes from Clarke's dad's name in the book, David.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus had been kind enough to let Jake and Jackson ride over to the island on his boat. Marcus had been sailing around the world trying to get more ideas for his new book, hidden treasures from around the world, when he got the invitation from Abby. He hasn’t seen her in over twenty years.</p><p>“Hey, do you see that taverna?” Jake asks as they sail closer to the island.</p><p>“I remember this place used to be a goat hut, God that would have been an awful place to stay,” Jackson says.</p><p>“That’s my taverna. I built that.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Well, technically I designed it, I drew it, oh it has to be at least 21 years ago now. I can’t believe she actually built it.”</p><p>“Who? You can’t just say something like that and not give names.”</p><p>“Abby, yeah I just drew it on the back of an old menu-” Jake starts.</p><p>Marcus cut him off, “How could you possibly know that it's yours?”</p><p>“When you’re an architect you learn that buildings are like babies, you always know your own.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t know, I don’t have any kids, too busy traveling,” Marcus says. Some might find it sad that he travels alone but he likes it, it works for him. “The last time I was here was, 21 years ago, I was visiting my great-uncle.”</p><p>“Maybe you can branch out and write about this place when you go back,” Jackson suggests.</p><p>“I don’t think so, plus this place will fill up with tourists, I want to keep it the way I remembered it.”</p><p>“Maybe if they got some tourists there would be some staff, there’s nobody here,” just as Jackson was musing Clarke wanders over.</p><p>“Can I help you guys,” she wasn’t aware of any new arrivals, except...</p><p>“I’m Eric Jackson. You have a room for me?”</p><p>“Eric Ja-Jackson,” Clarke stammered.</p><p>“I’m Kane, Marcus Kane.”</p><p>“Marcus, so you must be-”</p><p>“Jake, yeah, I’m Jake Davids. Were you expecting us?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I’ll go get the keys,” Clarke starts walking quickly, so she doesn’t look too excited, back in the direction she came from.</p><p>“I hope I get a chance to practice my Greek while I’m here, I haven’t spoken it in nearly 21 years,” Marcus remarks.</p><p>Jake looks up at that, “Hold on, 21 years. This is starting to feel like a setup. We’re three strangers, all invited to a wedding in a place we haven’t been for 21 years, by a woman none of us have seen in 21 years. Doesn’t all of this seem odd?”</p><p>“That is interesting. Hey Jackson, what brings you here?”</p><p>“Abby’s invite brought back many good memories,” Jackson says as he walks toward a guitar hung on a wall of the taverna. “I can’t believe that she kept this all those years. EJ, that’s me. They used to call me Epic Jammer,” he grabs it off the wall and starts playing a few chords. “And AG, Abby Griffin, I bought this for her. Who says I’m an unadventurous stick in the mud now.”</p><p>“Who says that?” Jake inquires.</p><p>“My other half. Says I’m not spontaneous enough. Well I’ll show you spontaneity, that’s why I’m here. Abby always brought out the wild side in me. We met on my trip to Paris senior year, and I followed her to Greece,” Jackson starts playing a song from his memory. “We used to sing this together.”</p><p>Clarke joins in when she comes back over with the keys, recognizing the melody from the times her mom had sung it to her.</p><p>“You’re Abby’s daughter,” Jake observes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Clarke confirms.</p><p>“So, you’re Clarke, you know I had a great-uncle Clarke,” Marke tells her.</p><p>Clarke ignores him and starts walking them to their rooms, until Jake asks her, “Where’s Abby? I want to thank her for the invitation.”</p><p>“Yes,” Jackson agrees, “It was nice of her to think of us.”</p><p>“No!” Clarke shouts, almost before Jackson has finished his sentence. “I mean, you can’t. She didn’t send you the invitations, I did. My mom doesn’t know I even invited you,” she at least has enough sense to look a little ashamed as she tells them. Although that doesn’t stop her from continuing their walk.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because,” She hadn’t thought this far ahead, she wasn’t quite sure what to say now that they were asking questions, “Mom is always talking about her friends from the old days. I thought that she would love having you guys here, but she’s not expecting guests and she’s got herself so worked up about this wedding, she’ll probably hyperventilate and pass out.”</p><p>“Clarke, wait,” Jake says, stopping their journey to their rooms, “are you saying that Abby didn’t invite us here.” </p><p>“No, so just like pretend to be here on vacation or something. She’ll be thrilled to see you tomorrow at the wedding.”</p><p>“No, she won’t Clarke. The last time I saw your mom she told me that she never wanted to see me again. If you’re the one who really sent me the invite then she still doesn’t want to see me,” Jake tells her, he knew this was a bad idea. He had hoped that she had forgiven him, but it doesn’t look like that’s the case.</p><p>“Well, I want you here, besides that was years ago, she’s probably forgotten about it by now,” Clarke rebuts.</p><p>“Why, you don’t even know me,” Jake says, refusing to believe that this is a good idea.</p><p>“Because it’s my wedding, all I want is for everyone to be friends.” <i>Yeah, that makes sense</i>, Clarke thinks to herself, <i>even if it does sound completely insane</i>.</p><p>“I’m glad you’ve never met my boys,” Jake says playfully, “you’d ruin them.”</p><p>“Your boys. You have sons?” Clarke questions.</p><p>“Yes, I have two, I would love to bring them here sometime, I think they would like it.”</p><p>“Come on, we’re almost at your rooms,” they almost make it to the rooms but before they make it Abby comes by humming.</p><p>“Abby?” Clarke almost runs to leave when they call her mother’s attention. She can’t get caught now, they’re supposed to stay away but that doesn’t look like it’s going to happen anymore so she may as well not be around to incur her mother’s wrath.</p><p>“Marcus?” <i>No, no, no, this can’t be happening</i>, Abby thinks, <i>this can’t get any worse</i>.</p><p>“Hi Abby!”</p><p>“Jackson?”</p><p>“Hi,” Jake says, stepping around.</p><p>“No.” <i>Apparently I was wrong, it could get worse and it did, way worse</i>. “I’m dreaming right, you aren’t really here.</p><p>“Would you like me to pinch you,” Jake offers.</p><p>“No, you keep your hands to yourself, Jake Davids.”</p><p>“That’s not what you used to say,” he teases her.</p><p>“Well, what the hell are you doing here Jake, what are any of you doing here?”</p><p>“I’m here doing research,” Marcus offers.</p><p>“I’m here for a spontaneous vacation,” Jackson says.</p><p>“And I just stopped by to say ‘Hi’,” Jake says, trying to be charming, and while Abby won’t admit it, it’s kind of working, only kind of, she still mostly wants to never see him again. "Hi."</p><p>“Well, it’s a shame, but we don’t have any rooms for the three of you.”</p><p>“It’s a good thing I booked ahead then.”</p><p>“Well this is terribly inconvenient. One of the local girls is getting married and I just don’t have the staff to cope with three more people,” Abby justifies. “You’ll be much more comfortable on the mainland.”</p><p>“Oh, no, you know Marcus is used to roughing, with all his traveling. And you know, Epic Jammer over here is the embodiment of spontaneity.”</p><p>“And what about you Jake, why are you here?”</p><p>“I came back to see the island, you know remember all the things I’ve been missing.”</p><p>“That’s great, but I um, have to go clean...something,” Abby rushes off.</p><p>“We should probably go find Clarke, we still don’t know where our rooms are,” Jackson says, “Although I’m not really sure where she went, but she’s bound to be around here somewhere. This island isn’t that big, the taverna is even smaller.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come talk to me on tumblr, @mattie24601, about this or any of my other stories, I'm slowly getting more active there again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Arkers are Making a Comeback?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abby talks to her friends about the fact that Clarke's dad might be back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callie and Raven are fighting over who has to blow up the mattress. They sit on the foot of Abby’s bed playing rock paper scissors.</p><p>Callie laughs at Raven when she loses, “Here,” she shoves the mattress at Raven.</p><p>“Whatever, what are you wearing to the wedding?” Raven asks her. Callie pulls a pair of silver jeans. “Are you serious, you can’t wear jeans to a wedding, you may as well just tell Clarke you don’t approve of her marriage.”</p><p>“Well, marriage isn’t necessarily the end all be all of life.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll eventually find the right person.”</p><p>“You know, I actually don’t think that’s what I want, but that’s not the point of this weekend. Can you believe that Abby, feminist icon of the 90s has a daughter who’s getting married at 20,” Callie asks.</p><p>“Do you remember those shirts we used to wear, ‘Marriage is an institution-”</p><p>“-For people who belong in an institution,’” Callie finishes. When Raven goes back to blowing up the mattress, Callie wanders around Abby’s room. “Hey, look at this,” she gestures toward a chest that’s open with posters from their days as the Arkers.</p><p>“We were so young. Callie, we should perform for Clarke’s bachelorette party tonight.”</p><p>“I don’t think these old costumes will still fit Rae.”</p><p>Abby runs into the room, looking very harried, “Have either of you seen Clarke? I need to find her.”</p><p>Callie grabs her by her shoulders, “Whoa, hey, we’ll come back to this, but first look at this,” she says grabbing the poster from the chest and handing it to her friend.</p><p>Raven comes over, having finally finished blowing up the mattress, “You should put those up in the lobby, show Clarke how cool her mom used to be.”</p><p>“One, I’m still cool, and two I never want to see those posters again. Burn all of them, I never want to be reminded of that time.”</p><p>“Ok, well let’s go back to why you burst in here and focus on something a little less destructive. What’s going on?” Raven asks.</p><p>Abby appears to ignore her in favor of talking to herself, “This can’t be happening, I have to be dreaming. They can’t actually be here,” Abby drops face down into the bed.</p><p>“Abby, what is it?” Callie and Raven walk over to her.</p><p>“Nothing. Leave me alone, I don’t want to talk about it. I knew this was going to happen, and of course it had to happen now. Gods, why was I so stupid,” Abby laments into the pillows.</p><p>“Hey, hey, you are not stupid, tell us what’s wrong.”</p><p>“It’s her dad.”</p><p>“Who-who’s dad?”</p><p>“Clarke’s. You know how I always said it was Jake, the architect who went home and got married? Well there may have been...a few others that summer and I’m not actually sure that it is him.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you ever tell us?” Callie questions.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t think this would ever be a problem. Now they’re all here, the day before Clarke’s wedding.”</p><p>“What! They’re here? Are you sure?” Raven asks as she and Callie run to the window to try and catch a glimpse of the men.</p><p>“Am I sure? Of course I’m sure. Like I would forget my daughter’s dads. Why are they all here now? This has to be some trick played by the Gods,” Abby says as all three of them make their way back to the bed.</p><p>“Do they know?”</p><p>“Of course they don’t. I never told anyone. And now they’re here ruining Clarke’s wedding,” Abby whines.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like this wedding,” Callie teases.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I want them to ruin it. It’s not fair to Clarke. What have they ever done for her?”</p><p>“Abby,” Raven interrupts her friend's ranting, “to be fair to them, they didn’t know she even existed.”</p><p>“Well they don’t need to know, I’ve done a damned fine job of raising her on my own and now-”</p><p>“Hey, they won’t be there tonight, and tomorrow, Raven and I will take them...fishing.”</p><p>“Fishing, really,” Raven says looking over at Callie before looking down at her leg.</p><p>“What else do you suggest doing with three men on an island, at least this way you don’t have to do much walking. I’ll help you get in the boat if you need it.”</p><p>Abby having ignored her friends bantering interjects, “I guess I deserve what’s happening now.”</p><p>“Oh my god, you sound like your mother, and you definitely don’t deserve this,” Raven counters.</p><p>“I do <i>not</i> sound like my mother.”</p><p>“Yes you do, what happened to Abby: life of the party, rocker chick,” Callie backs Raven up.</p><p>“She grew up, she has a family now that she has to take care of.”</p><p>“Well Abby, you have to grow back down. You’ve done nothing that you should be ashamed of. We love you, Clarke loves you, and that’s all that should matter.”</p><p>Raven and Callie start singing one of their old songs to Abby and dancing around her trying to get her to join in. Abby eventually reluctantly joins them in the dance but refuses to start singing until the very end. After the song ends they all fall back into Abby’s bed, “You know what, hand me that poster, I have an idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for the support on this story, it makes me really happy to see people reading this. If you want to talk to me about this story I'm on Tumblr @mattie24601.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Tough Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke helps Lexa get ready for her bachelorette party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little bit of a shorter chapter this week. It's a pretty short scene in the musical but I added a, hopefully cute, scene at the beginning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke and Lexa are in their room as Lexa is getting ready for her bachelorette party. Or really getting distracted while she’s supposed to be getting ready. Wandering hands and well placed mouths can be very distracting. Clarke’s hands are tangled in her hair and she really can’t be expected to focus on anything else. Lexa pulls back just enough to say, “I have to get ready, Anya and Lincoln are going to be here in like 20 minutes.”</p><p>“What I’m hearing is we have 15 minutes before you have to finish getting ready,” Clarke runs her hands under the waistband of the shorts Lexa’s wearing, silently asking permission to move lower. Lexa’s answer comes in the form of pushing Clarke’s hands down, taking her shorts off in the process.</p><p>“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Lexa warns as her shorts get lower on her legs.</p><p>15 minutes later Lexa would very happily never move again, “I don’t want to go,” Lexa says as she pulls Clarke toward her.</p><p>“And miss out on your last night of freedom?” Clarke jokes.</p><p>“I don’t mean that I don’t want to go I just - wait, is that really what you think?” Lexa pulls away and looks over at Clarke, she gets up and starts getting re-dressed. She knows that most of tonight is going to be spent on the beach so she pulls her shorts back on and pulls on an unbuttoned short sleeve button-down shirt over her swim top.</p><p>“No, it’s just a thing people say. Come here,” Clarke pulls Lexa back against her, “You know I love you right?”</p><p>“Clarke,” Lexa starts, “that’s not usually how a good conversation starts.”</p><p>“You know how I wanted to find my dad?”</p><p>“Clarke, we’ve had this conversation. You don’t need your dad, you have your mom, you have me, you have all your family.”</p><p>“Yeah, you won’t leave me, right?”</p><p>“I don’t know where I would be without you, you have changed my whole world for the better, of course not,” suddenly Anya and Lincoln come over and drag Lexa away to the beach. Clarke runs after them as Lincoln and Anya hand Lexa a wetsuit. Once they’re at the beach Lexa slips her shorts back off and pulls the wetsuit on over her swimsuit. She folds her clothes and puts them on a rock with her sandals.</p><p>“What’s that for,” Clarke wants to know as Lexa goes with her friends out to the dock.</p><p>“It’s an old island tradition, the groom, well Lexa in this case, has to dive down to the shipwreck and look for Helen of Troy’s necklace,” Lincoln fills her in.</p><p>“Don’t let her dive too deep,” Clarke warns the two, she turns and kisses Lexa, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Don’t worry princess, we’ll return her to you safe and sound,” Anya reassures her, using a childhood nickname she thought she got rid of years ago. Having a mom who ran the taverna wasn’t always the best, only most of the time.</p><p>Clarke knows that she’s going to have to finish her conversation with Lexa later. She knows it’s not going to be a fun one but it’s necessary.</p><p>Clarke heads back to her room, earlier conversation with Lexa pushed to the back of her mind as their earlier activities were cut short. She still has an hour before her party starts and she has to be with her friends and family. She figures she can take care of her own needs in the shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last week I got the sweetest anonymous ask on Tumblr, they were so happy to even just see a background aromantic character. If even just one person is happy with the representation they're seeing, it's enough. Thank you again to everyone who is still reading this, and commenting, and leaving kudos, it means a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bachelorette Party (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of Clarke's bachelorette party and a little bit about how she met Lexa</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In an effort to extend this chapter I wrote about a page of backstory, you're welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually Clarke makes it to her bachelorette party, only a few minutes late, although she did get a few knowing looks from Wells and Octavia.</p><p>“Stop looking at me like that, Lexa left for her party an hour ago.”</p><p>“And yet your face is still all red, have an explanation for that,” Octavia teases.</p><p>“What I do in my free time is none of your business. Do you know where my mom is,” She asks looking around.</p><p>“Getting ready for her performance with your aunts,” Wells answers, “Although I’m not sure where exactly they are.”</p><p>Clarke shrugs it off and heads toward the bar, she doesn’t plan on getting drunk but whatever cocktail she decided on for this party wouldn’t be turned down. It’s weird not seeing Anya behind the bar, nine times out of ten she’s the one tending bar when Clarke is there. Anya’s worked at the bar for as long as Clarke can remember being allowed to go to the bar, which if she’s being honest is at least a few years longer than was technically legal, as long as she didn’t order anything her mom didn’t really care. She remembers flirting with Anya a several years ago, it feels like so long ago, there was even one night that they hooked up but decided that it was better if it stayed a one night stand. The next night she met Lexa in the bar. </p><p>Clarke was hanging out in the bar as she did most weekends. Now that most of her friends had gone elsewhere for college she didn’t have many people to hang out with. The bar usually wasn’t busy on account of the fact that very few people live on the island and even fewer visit during the off season, which has just started because most schools are back in session. Any regular patrons wouldn’t have made their way over yet though because it’s only about six, the beginning of Anya’s shift. Despite the fact that Anya works for her mom, she’s one of Clarke’s closest friends, which is what made last night awkward the next day, but they talked it over that morning and decided that it was best it stayed in the past.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>“Hey An.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hey Clarke, you want something to drink?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“There’s no one here, I can get my own water,” Clarke crosses behind the bar to fill a cup with water and stand next to Anya.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>In the next two hours only the occasional guest drops by the bar, usually to get directions to somewhere else on the island. And then she walks in. Clarke is still behind the bar because as long as it’s slow any drink that gets ordered Anya can also hear and make whatever it is. She must order something because Anya starts moving around her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“If you aren’t going to be helpful go sit on the other side of the bar,” Anya says as she pushes Clarke out of the way of whatever she needed next.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Clarke sits down on the stool closest to where she was standing which just happens to be next to the very pretty woman who has distracted her. She’s trying very hard not to stare and is focusing intently on a scratch in the bartop. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Here you go Lex,” Anya hands the drink over, Clarke looks over at her friend shocked, clearly she knows this other woman. “Clarke don’t be rude,” Anya admonishes when Clarke hasn’t closed her mouth. She turns back to her friend, “Lexa this is Clarke, she lives here. Clarke this is Lexa, she’s my friend from Polis. I was telling you about her yesterday. I’m trying to convince her to move out here, but for now she’s only here for a week.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ll let you two catch up then,” Clarke says as she moves to head back to her room.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You can stay if you want,” she hears a low voice say, a voice she knows doesn’t belong to Anya. “I wouldn’t mind learning about Anya’s friends here.” Clarke sits back down and the three of them end up talking until Anya has to close down the bar.</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>They butt heads a lot when they first met, they still do now, but it’s only because they want the same things, usually. They’ve been together for two years now and she wouldn’t want it any other way.</p><p>Octavia pulls her out of her reminiscing, “Lincoln’s pretty cute, is he single?” Clarke’s sure she missed an earlier part of this conversation but she’s not about to admit she wasn’t paying attention.</p><p>“Yeah, but he doesn’t really date, so be careful.”</p><p>“I know how to take care of myself. Plus I might be spending more time here soon,” she reveals.</p><p>“What?” Clarke and Wells yell.</p><p>“I’m transferring. I want to go to school closer to home. I'll be close enough that I can come over any weekend you’ll have me, provided I’m not drowning in homework.”</p><p>“That’s so exciting. I can’t wait to see you more than once a year!”</p><p>Before Octavia can fill her friends in more on her plan Callie starts her announcement, “For one night, and one night only, the Griffin Taverna is proud to present the first Girl Power band in the world! We’re here for one night, and one song because we don’t have the lung capacity we used to, Abby and the Arkers!” Clarke, Octavia, and Wells hear from somewhere  they can’t see the three women.</p><p>Raven comes out first, followed by Callie and Abby dressed like stereotypical nineties rockers, it’s a lot of leather, plaid, and denim. They look a little crazy but Clarke thinks it’s nice that they’re re-living their younger years.</p><p>“Mom that was so good,” Clarke tells her once they come down off the stage. She hugs her mom and both her aunts before the three of them go to change into something more appropriate for the party.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading this, I know I say that every week but it means so much just to see that people want to read this. Some of you may have noticed that I've made this part of a series, I'm currently working on a Legends of Tomorrow Sound of Music AU but like with this one I want to finish writing it before I start posting. I've also gotten distracted writing something else so it'll be a little bit before I get back to that one. This is fully written though so the updates will continue as normal. If you want to talk to me about this fic or anything else I'm on Tumblr @mattie24601.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bachelorette Party (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke has conversations with her dads</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as the Arkers are arriving in more party type clothing Jake, Jackson, and Marcus come by the bar, unaware of the party in progress.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Abby yells at them.</p><p>Callie cuts in, “This is a bachelorette party, women only. And Wells,” she tacks on.</p><p>“We want them to stay,” Octavia says, a few of the others at the party agree with her. Once they do she doesn’t hesitate to grab Jake while Raven and Callie grab Jackson and Marcus and pull them onto the dance floor. The men get passed around the party as the song continues.</p><p>Clarke pulls Jake away from the group, “Sorry about taking you away.”</p><p>“No, I’m glad you did, this used to be a quiet island, I’m not sure how you can live here with all the action.”</p><p>“You get used to it, plus it’s still quieter than the mainland, do you regret leaving?” She needs to know if he would stay.</p><p>“No,” her heart sinks in her chest, “I regret not knowing what was here.”</p><p>She perks up a little bit at that, “What?”</p><p>“This place. The taverna. I always wanted to build it, but it appears your mom beat me to it.”</p><p>“It almost sounds as though you prefer buildings to people.”</p><p>“No, just reminiscing.”</p><p>“Tell me something about my mom.”</p><p>“Your mom was incredible. It was kind of a one off, I was the one who brought her here you know.”</p><p>“But that’s not all you did,” Clarke says referencing the diary she wasn’t supposed to read.</p><p>“What did she tell you?” He knows something is up, it’s the tone of her voice.</p><p>“Nothing! She’s never mentioned you,” and immediately she wishes she hadn’t said that.</p><p>“You said your mom never stops talking about her friends from the old days,” he picks up on her obvious change in story.</p><p>“You’re right I did...” She hopes he’ll keep talking while she thinks of what to tell him.</p><p>“What’s going on Clarke? Why am I here?” Thankfully he gets swept up by Callie, Clarke doesn’t know it but Abby sent Callie over to keep him away because Clarke isn’t supposed to know about him, before she can respond.</p><p>Clarke joins back up with her friends to continue dancing. A couple minutes later Jackson is pulling her aside, “Abby has a grown up daughter, I can’t believe it.”</p><p>“Do you have any kids, Jackon?”</p><p>“No, it’s never really been a priority for me.”</p><p>“Well it’s never too late,” Clarke points out.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think my partner would like that.”</p><p>“So you don’t want kids,” it’s not really a question that she’s asking.</p><p>“No, I’d love to have a daughter, I’d spoil her so much. Is your dad here?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, I don’t know who my dad is.”</p><p>Jackson starts to answer but Raven comes over and starts to dance with him as Wells pulls Clarke back into the circle of her friends. She likes dancing with them, they mostly grew up on the island and they went to school together. The school was so small they never got to have a school dance and this feels kind of like they’re making it up.</p><p>During the next song Marcus pulls her aside, “Can I be nosy, writers tend to get into other people’s business a lot.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“How did your mother get this place? Back when I knew her she was working as a nurse on the mainland, this seems so different from that life.”</p><p>“Somebody left her some money in a will. We lived with an old man when I was little, his name was Clarke.”</p><p>“My great uncle Clarke?”</p><p>“It probably was,” she agrees.</p><p>“I always heard that money went to family. Hold on a sec, how old are you?”</p><p>“I’m twenty,” with that Marcus runs outside. </p><p><i>That can’t be good</i>, Clarke thinks, <i>he’s jumping to conclusions that I’m not even sure are correct</i>. She runs after him, “Marcus, wait.”</p><p>“Sorry, I just needed to be somewhere less crowded so I can think.”</p><p>“Why did your great uncle leave my mom the money?” She needs to know, she’s pretty sure but she needs to hear it from him.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Yes you do, please tell me.”</p><p>“What has your mother told you?”</p><p>She decides to just tell him the truth, Jake already knows, what could it hurt having Marcus know too, “She won’t talk about the past, she doesn’t understand. But I need to know.”</p><p>Marcus won’t give up that easily, “You’ll have to talk to her,” He’s not about to get in the middle of a conversation he currently has no place in.</p><p>“What does this have to do with her? My whole life has been one giant unanswered question, and I need this to be the end of the secrecy.”</p><p>“Clarke this isn’t my secret to tell,” He says as she hears another song start playing inside the bar. “Tell you what, I’ll talk to your mother, you have to trust me though, that I’m doing what I think is right.”</p><p>“Marcus, are you my father?” She needs to hear him say it, it won’t be concrete until it’s said out loud.</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“Will you give me away tomorrow?”</p><p>“You want me to give you away?” He asks incredulously, she knows that he probably thinks that she’s crazy, she’s only known him a day, but this feels right.</p><p>“I’ll feel like a proper bride if my father walks me down the aisle.”</p><p>Octavia rushes over to them and announces, “Lexa’s back with her bridal party.”</p><p>Marcus turns back to Clarke, “I’ll talk to your mom.”</p><p>“No! Not tonight. We should keep this a secret until the wedding.”</p><p>“She’ll go crazy, she might actually kill me.”</p><p>“No she won’t, she’ll be relieved, she’ll see us together and see how happy it makes me,” with that Clarke takes off with Octavia to find her fiancee and finally introduce her to her best friend. Right before they reenter the bar Clarke threatens, “You can’t tell anyone what you just heard.”</p><p>“Your secret’s safe with me, I just hope you know what you’re doing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I'm getting repetitive but this is probably one of my most popular fics but it means so much to know that people like reading this random little idea I had one night.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lexa's Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke has more conversations with her dads. They don't go well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time they make it back inside Clarke’s bachelorette party has turned into just a regular party with the arrival of Lexa and her friends. Clarke goes to find Lexa in the mess of people, and when Clarke finds her Lexa puts the necklace around her neck, she knows they’re fake pearls but she likes the sentiment. They start dancing to the song that’s playing, earlier conversation long forgotten as they lose themselves in the music, everyone else around them forgotten too, like they’re the only ones in the world.</p>
<p>Jake suddenly pulls her away from Lexa, “Clarke, I know why I’m here, I think it’s wonderful. I’ve always wanted a little girl, a grown up one is even better.”</p>
<p>Oh no, this is bad, “No Jake! It’s-”</p>
<p>“I know I’m rushing things, but does your mom know that I know.”</p>
<p>“No, but Jake-“ he cuts her off again. </p>
<p>“Good, good. Who’s giving you away?”</p>
<p>She doesn’t think telling him she already asked Marcus is a good idea so she says, “No one, but-“ he really needs to stop cutting her off, and let her finish a sentence.</p>
<p>“Wrong! I am.”</p>
<p>“What, you?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” <i>Well this can’t get any worse</i>. “Don’t worry about Abby, she doesn’t scare me...much.”</p>
<p>Lexa comes back over and pulls Clarke close, “I’m so excited for tomorrow, I love you and I can’t wait until we get to spend the rest of our lives together,” they both continue dancing, probably closer than is decent, moving between their friends but somehow always ending back up together.</p>
<p>Until Jackson comes over, “Do you mind if I borrow Clarke,” He pulls her out to the courtyard. “I’ve got it, talk about slow on the uptake. I’m your dad.”</p>
<p>“Jackson!”</p>
<p>“I finally understand. That’s why you sent me the invitation, you wanted your dad to walk you down the aisle. I’m not going to let you down, I’ll be there,” He says and he wanders back into the bar and melts into the crowd. <i>No</i>, she thinks, <i>now it can't get worse, all of them think they're my dad, I don't know which one is right, and they all want to walk me down the aisle.</i></p>
<p>Clarke makes her way back to the bar in a daze, she has three dads who all want to walk her down the aisle, what is she going to do?</p>
<p>“Hey are you okay,” Lexa sees her wandering aimlessly around the perimeter.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Clarke forces a smile, “I’m fine,” She can tell that Lexa doesn’t believe her but she drops the conversation in favor of taking Clarke, who she assumes is slightly drunk which is the reason for her behavior, to Abby’s room where she’s spending the night before the wedding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter this week. We've reached the end of act one, which in the original is basically all song and I couldn't figure out a good way to extend it without giving too much away.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It's Wedding Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abby has a conversation with Clarke about her marriage, and then another with Jake about his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Clarke feels all three of her dads closing in on her. They’re getting closer each asking to walk her down the aisle, wondering if they’re her dad. She can’t do it, it’s too much.</i>
</p><p>She wakes up with a start, worrying her mom who’s already awake.</p><p>“Clarke, are you okay? What’s going on?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she can’t tell her mom what’s happening.</p><p>“Well come with me,” Abby doesn’t want to wake her friends up so she takes her daughter outside, the summer air warm enough that they can be out this early.</p><p>“Mom, really, I’m okay.”</p><p>“Clarke, I know you’re not, you haven’t had nightmares in years, well you might have, but Lexa hasn’t said anything. You’re my daughter, I know when something is wrong. It’s not too late, we can still sort out this whole wedding thing.”</p><p>“Mom, what thing. Do you really think that I’m stupid to get married? It's just a label-”</p><p>“I won’t pretend like I understand Clarke-”</p><p>“No! Of course you don’t!” Clarke starts yelling, “You did just fine on your own. You never did the marriage and babies thing, you just did the baby thing. Well, good for you,” she’s mad that her mom never gave her the chance to meet her dad, or even know who he is.</p><p>“I don’t know why you’re taking this out on me.”</p><p>“I’m going to do this the right way Mom. I’m going to marry Lexa, I love her and I want to be with her. I don’t even know who my dad is,” Clarke storms off, she just wants to be alone right now. As she’s leaving she passes Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln with bagpipes and drums. She kind of wants to ask them what they’re doing but she currently wants to be alone more. Also, she doesn’t really believe the superstition of not seeing the other person the day of the wedding but she kind of likes the tradition, it’s why she spent the night with her mom last night.</p><p>The three of them make their way over to Abby, “Lincoln, I’m not sure that I want an answer, but what are you doing?” It’s now late enough that she’s not too worried about them waking up other guests, especially after Clarke was yelling at her earlier.</p><p>Lincoln stops playing, “We found these in the cellar, were they yours Abby?”</p><p>“No, they’re from - hold on, what kind of wedding is going to be. Lexa, you need to shower. Anya, I need you to put the drinks on ice. I also want you to get out the tablecloth and the nice glasses. Lincoln, go get your boat,”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Some guests want to dive down to the old wreck and look for more pearl necklaces.”</p><p>“Abby, you realize that Anya and I planted that for Lexa right?”</p><p>“I don’t care, just keep them happy until the wedding, please just do it,” She’s practically begging Lincoln.</p><p>Lincoln leaves to go get his boat ready, Anya walks in the direction of the venue, and Lexa heads to her room.</p>
<hr/><p>Abby goes for a walk through the taverna, she knows that she should probably check and make sure everything is ready for the wedding but she doesn’t want to chance running into Clarke after their fight right now, she’s giving her daughter some time to cool off.</p><p>Jake cuts in front of her, “Abby, Abby, what’s the rush?”</p><p>“Oh you know, just the small matter of <i>my daughter getting married</i>.”</p><p>“Look about the wedding,” he looks over and sees the abandoned instruments, “Oh my God, are these my old bagpipes?”</p><p>“Yes, they’re very good at frightening off unwanted visitors,” Abby answers sarcastically, she continues walking around Jake. If he wants to have a conversation with her he’s going to have to walk and talk.</p><p>“You don’t need the bagpipes for that, you’re scary enough on your own,” Jake says when he follows her.</p><p>“My bite is worse than my bark.”</p><p>“Oh, I would know, I still have the scars to prove it. I could show you,” Jake jokes.</p><p>“I don’t have time for this, what do you want Jake?”</p><p>“Well, I have an idea for an expansion for the taverna.”</p><p>“I don’t want your expansion, what are you doing here?” Abby’s trying really hard to not yell at him. She wants to stay happy for her daughter, but the three men who have randomly showed up are making it very difficult.</p><p>“You are living my dream. Or don’t you remember, the taverna on this island was my dream.”</p><p>“Maybe it would have been, but now it’s my reality. I’ve put a lot of money and hard work into it.”</p><p>“Well at least let me look at your roof, it won’t make it through the winter,” Jake argues.</p><p>“I can work on my own roof, Jake, and anything I can’t do Lexa can manage, thank you very much.”</p><p>“Fine Abby, be a martyr, it’ll be on you when your roof caves in,” Jake takes a step back to calm down, “I’ve got kids now, you know. I can just imagine how hard it must have been for you to do it on your own.”</p><p>“Don’t patronize me Jake, I did just fine on my own. I wake up every morning, and thank the Gods that I don’t have some middle-aged menopausal man to bother me. I’m single and I love it,” Abby turns to leave when Jake stops her.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about Clarke.”</p><p>“Because it’s none of your business.”</p><p>“What about Lexa, what’s she like? Is she good enough for Clarke?”</p><p>“Again that’s none of your business,” Abby leaves for good in search of Clarke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another week, another chapter, everything is starting to come together for the wedding. I'm on tumblr @mattie24601 if you want to come talk to me about this or any of my other fics.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Flirting, So Much Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone else is getting ready for the wedding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I've mostly ignored it, but Raven is closer to Abby and Callie's age in this fic, I couldn't really have her be the same age as Clarke.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here, try this,” Anya pushes a cocktail to Raven where she’s sitting at the bar.</p><p>“You know I would, but I have a killer hangover and I really think that having another cocktail won’t help.”</p><p>“You know, looking at you just cured my hangover, maybe you should get a mirror,” Raven rolls her eyes but accepts the glass of water Anya trades the drink for.</p><p>Jackson makes his way to the bar and sits down next to Raven, “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for the wedding?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about me Jackson, I’ve got tons of time. There’s nothing worse than sitting around in fancy clothing for hours on end with nothing to do.”</p><p>“Abby must be going crazy organizing this wedding all by herself. What would the father of the bride normally do?”</p><p>“Pay I guess. Although I wouldn’t be the best person to ask, I never knew my dad either.”</p><p>“So I guess you never got any words of advice then. Well I guess I’d better get back to my room,” Jackson pushes back from the bar to head back to his room.</p><p>“Hey Raven, we should catch up from last night,” Anya suggests as the man leaves for his room.</p><p>“I don’t need to remember last night. As far as I’m concerned it didn’t happen.”</p><p>Just then Octavia, Lincoln, Lexa, and Wells join them at the bar.</p><p>“Come on Anya. People are here for the wedding.” Octavia calls.</p><p>“Well here’s the bar. Go ahead and help yourselves.”</p><p>“Hey, we’re your guests now, you have to do it,” Wells corrects.</p><p>“Hey An, mine should be rum and nothing,” Lincoln says.</p><p>As they’re talking at the bar Callie and Marcus join them, back from their fishing trip, albeit not with any fish.</p><p>Raven turns to her friend, “Did you guys really not catch anything?”</p><p>“You should have seen the one that got away,” Callie brags.</p><p>“Yeah, it was this big,” Marcus holds his hands about a foot and a half apart.</p><p>“Come one Marcus, don’t exaggerate,” Raven grabs a sandwich that Anya had just placed on the bar to hand over to Marcus.</p><p>“No thanks, I promised Callie I would cook something up for us,” he heads back to his room.</p><p>Raven looks at her friend, “Are you really leading him on. You know that’s never going anywhere.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean that I can’t have fun with it.”</p><p>“I could have some fun with you if you’d let me,” Anya teases Raven.</p><p>“Just ignore her Raven,” Octavia tells her.</p><p>Anya turns to Lincoln, “She can’t ignore the chemistry between us.”</p><p>“Little girls who play with fire get burned,” Raven warns her. “I can’t take a chance on a kid like you,” she pushes away from the bar and heads back to her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Some Tears, and Some Yelling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke finally tells Lexa about everything that's been going on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa was sitting on the beach before the wedding. Partially to make sure she wasn’t going to see Clarke beforehand, but she could have done that in her room, Clarke was getting ready with her mom and her aunts. But she loves the beach, the ocean is like space, both are so unknown and undiscovered. As much as she loves thinking about space she knows that she belongs firmly on the ground.</p><p>“Lexa!” Clarke comes running over to her.</p><p>“Clarke, it’s bad luck to see each other,” she doesn’t really believe it, but traditions and superstition and all that.</p><p>“Everything’s ruined anyway. Lexa you have to help me,” Clarke is nearly in tears.</p><p>“What happened?” Lexa gets up only to pull Clarke down to the sand.</p><p>“It’s a mess and everything is my fault. I know that I wasn’t supposed to but I read my mom’s diary and now I have three possible dads. I thought that I would know who my dad was on the spot but I didn’t and now they all want to give me away,” explaining all this she’s getting closer to crying and Lexa really doesn’t want that to happen, no matter how mad she is about only finding out about this on her wedding day, Clarke is still her fiancee.</p><p>“Slow down and go back a sec, you did what?”</p><p>Clarke takes a second to calm down. She looks down at the sand to tell Lexa the next part, “I invited my dads to our wedding. Three months ago,” Lexa isn’t saying anything so she continues, trying to help her case, “I wasn’t even sure they would come.”</p><p>Lexa finally recovers from the shock, “Three months, you’ve been hiding this from me for three months?” She pulls away from Clarke and stands up to walk down the beach.</p><p>Clarke gets up to follow her, “Lex, you have to help me.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I knew that you wouldn’t like it,” she knows that’s a shitty excuse but it’s the truth.</p><p>“I thought we talked about everything, that we told each other everything. I thought that we trusted each other, but now you’ve gone behind my back for some stranger?”</p><p>“It wasn’t like that,” Clarke tries to argue.</p><p>“Is that what this whole big white wedding is for? It’s just a set up to meet your dad?”</p><p>“No, it’s not, I promise.”</p><p>“I just wanted to take a boat to the mainland. Get married with a couple of witnesses. You <i>insisted</i> that you wanted this fantasy wedding.”</p><p>“It’s about knowing who I am. I wanted to get married knowing-”</p><p>Lexa cuts her off, “Clarke, knowing who you are isn’t about knowing who your dad is. It’s you. How would you feel if I lied to you? I wanted to marry you because I love you. I thought that’s what I wanted but I’m not so sure any more,” With that Lexa takes off, heading back toward the taverna, likely to the bar to see Anya.</p><p>She passes Jake on her way back and he can tell something just happened. “Clarke, I may not know much about weddings but I’m pretty sure that one of the brides running off a few hours before is not a good thing.”</p><p>“Why are you even here, this has nothing to do with you,” Clarke wants nothing more than to chase Lexa down and apologize but now she’s stuck talking to Jake, plus she’s pretty sure that Lexa wants nothing to do with her right now.</p><p>“I’m your dad, I can’t give you away unless I know you’re going to be happy.”</p><p>“I’ve already had this conversation with my mom. And to be fair she knows me a lot better than you do so just back off.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. What does Abby know about marriage, or divorce. I’ve got twenty years of experience. You’re so young-”</p><p>“Not now Jake.”</p><p>“Look, I’ve done the whole white wedding thing. It doesn’t always turn out to be happily ever after.”</p><p>“And I’m sorry that didn’t work out for you but I trust my mom a little bit more, since you know, she’s the one who raised me for the last twenty years. You said you had boys right?”</p><p>“Yes, they live with their mother. Breaking up is never easy, but sometimes it’s what’s best for the relationship.”</p><p>“Where do you get to come off saying that to me. You know nothing about me or my relationship, you’ve been around for a day. A day. I love Lexa more than anything. Did you feel that when you got married?” Clarke is almost yelling at him by the time she’s done.</p><p>“No, I didn’t,” he admits.</p><p>“Well then, that says a lot more about you than it does me,” she leaves him with his thoughts as she goes after Lexa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My family is going on a short trip next weekend, hopefully I'll still remember to update while we're gone but I might not until next Monday, so if the update is late, that's why. I'm also starting back at school next week, since everything is already written it, fingers crossed, shouldn't affect my update schedule. I also know that Sundays tend to be my homework days so they might be a little later in the day, but will hopefully still be on Sundays.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. It's Almost Wedding Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke starts to get ready for her wedding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short little filler chapter this week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke really wants to go after Lexa but she knows she needs to let her cool down so she does the next best thing. She heads for Octavia’s room.</p><p>“Octavia, I really messed up this time. I’m not sure Lexa still wants to get married.”</p><p>“Whoa, slow down, what happened, you can’t just burst in here like that and say things like that with no context.”</p><p>“I saw Lexa on the beach and I went to go talk to her. I told her about all my dads and she ran off. I don’t know what to do O. I think I ruined everything.”</p><p>“I’m not going to tell you that everything is going to be fine, because I’m not sure it will be.”</p><p>“Gee thanks,” Clarke spits at her friend.</p><p>“What I can do though is ask Lincoln to check on her. She might not forgive you right away, but I don’t think that she’d actually call off the wedding. And look, Lincoln said that she’s still getting ready, that’s a good thing,” Octavia says showing the other girl her phone.</p><p>“Okay, maybe everything will work out, will you help me get dressed,” as she’s waiting for her friend to answer Clarke gets out her own phone to text Lexa again that she’s sorry. She knows that just saying it isn’t enough but she’ll spend the rest of her life proving it if she needs to. She loves Lexa more than anything and she wants to spend the rest of her life with Lexa.</p><p>She starts to undress as Octavia grabs the dress that has been in her room for the past few days. She was planning on fully getting ready in here but now, after everything that’s happened she just wants her mom. She may be twenty but she’s still young enough to admit that sometimes she needs her mom to make her feel better. Once she’s fully dressed she turns back to her friend, “Hey O, thank you.”</p><p>“I just did what any good friend would do.”</p><p>“I know, but still, thank you, I think I would be an even bigger wreck without you,” she gives Octavia a hug before heading over to her mom’s room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Abby's Reminiscing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abby and Jackson talk about how they met.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby was pacing around her room, “I can’t get my hat right, I can’t get anything right,” and then there’s a knock at her door. “Come in.”</p><p>“Abby,” Jackson calls as he enters her room.</p><p>“Jackson, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I wanted to give you this,” he hands her a check to pay for a portion of the wedding.</p><p>“I don’t mean here, in my room, here, I mean here on the island, Jackson?” Abby looks down at the check he handed her, “Jesus Chirst, what is this?!”</p><p>“I know that you must have had to cut some spending, and you’ve been looking after Clarke for all these years by yourself. I wanted to help with the wedding.”</p><p>“This would cover four and a half weddings, Jackson I can’t-”</p><p>“Do you remember the last time you said that?”</p><p>“No...” She trails off, not knowing where he was going with it.</p><p>“It was the night I bought you the guitar. I remember thinking those were the last words I was ever going to hear from Abby Griffin, ‘Jackson I can’t-’”</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not true, I’m sure that I said ‘thank you’ like any polite person,” she laughs.</p><p>“That’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh in twenty years,” he bumps his shoulder into hers, thinking about the last time he was here.</p><p>“Well what do you expect, I’m more than a little bit stressed.”</p><p>“I was hoping for a bit more of the old Abby. I can still recall our last summer.”</p><p>“We met in France, we spent so much time under the Eiffel tower,” she didn’t spend much time off the island, most of the people she’s friends with are either from the island or have moved there.</p><p>“Getting pastries in the morning, those were the days,” Jackson reminisces.</p><p>Abby pushes the check back at him, “I can’t take this, and I can’t believe you expected me to.”</p><p>“I want you to have it.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s another knock on Abby’s door, “Come in.”</p><p>“We’ll talk about this later, at the wedding.”</p><p>“The wedding?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was invited,” with that he leaves as Clarke enters through the open door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Clarke Still Needs Her Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abby helps Clarke get ready, and Clarke confronts her dads.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Early update because I am going to have no time tomorrow. I'm (virtually) attending the UK Asexuality Conference but timezones mean that I'm getting up at 3 in the morning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke enters her mom’s room wearing her wedding dress. It has an illusion sweetheart neckline, she chose a dress with a short skirt because getting married in the summer means it’s never below 75 and having a long dress would get uncomfortable very quickly.</p>
<p>“That’s your dress then?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You look gorgeous Clarke. Are you having Octavia help you get ready?”</p>
<p>“I was hoping you would help me,” Abby gestures for Clarke to sit down so she can do her hair. While she starts working Clarke continues talking. “Do you think I’m letting you down Mom?”</p>
<p>“Of course not, why do you think that?”</p>
<p>“Everyone always says, ‘Your mom’s so cool, raising a kid, and running a business all on her own,’ and I’m doing the furthest thing from that.”</p>
<p>“Well I didn’t have much of a choice, my mom disowned me. I will stand by you no matter what, parents stand by their children, even if their choices are different from their own.”</p>
<p>“Will you give me away Mom?” Clarke turns to look at her Abby, and sees her nodding with tears in her eyes. “I think you did a great job raising me. No matter what your mother said, I think I turned out pretty good.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Now she just had to tell her dads that her mom was going to be the one walking her down the aisle. She was already at the church, hiding out with Wells and Octavia in one of the side rooms. All three men went to the room at the same time, apparently they had all talked to each other and found out that she had told each of them they would be the one to walk her down the aisle.</p>
<p>“Clarke, what’s going on,” Marcus asked as he walked in.</p>
<p>“Well this is just great,” Clarke said to herself before turning to the men that had just entered the room. “Okay, look I shouldn’t have lied to you, but problem solved, none of you are walking me down the aisle. I’ve decided to have my mom walk me down the aisle, she’s the most important person in my life. I just met the three of you yesterday.”</p>
<p>All three men were speechless, “Okay, I think it’s time for the bride to get ready for her wedding, so the three of you need to leave, thank you,” Octavia ushers them out the door. She then turns back to Clarke, “You really asked your mom to walk you down the aisle?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, my wedding is already non-traditional, you know with me marrying a woman and all, and my mom raised me all by herself so she’s basically mom and dad in one person.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A link to <a href="https://www.elegantbridalhairaccessories.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/ShortWeddingDresses14.jpg">Clarke's dress</a>, I know that I like when authors include images of clothing like this they describe, also I know next to nothing about dresses as someone who hasn't worn one in probably over a year which is why my description of it is very short.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. We're Almost There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some of the Dads' reactions to finding out they're not going to be walking Clarke down the aisle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby is happily walking down the beach in the small amount of time she has before the wedding.</p>
<p>“Abby,” Jake runs up to her.</p>
<p>“Not now Jake, I’m taking this time to myself.”</p>
<p>“Clarke told me that you’re walking her down the aisle.”</p>
<p>“Of course I am, who else would be?”</p>
<p>“What about her dad?”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t have a dad,” that much Abby is sure of, she’s raised Clarke all on her own.</p>
<p>“It’s what she wants. She told me she wants her dad here. Maybe her dad wants the same thing.”</p>
<p>“Don’t do this now Jake. I don’t want to hear this now, my daughter is getting married in less than an hour. I know her better than you do, I’ve spent the last twenty years raising her.”</p>
<p>“Abby this is about us, you and me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about our pasts. I’m focusing on what’s happening now. I’ll see you at the wedding Jake,” Abby continues walking down the beach, in the direction of the chapel.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Callie,” Marcus calls out as he gets closer, still confused from his, he hesitated to call it a conversation, with Clarke. “Clarke just told me that she doesn’t actually want me to give her away.”</p>
<p>“Wait what, why would Clarke want you to give her away?”</p>
<p>“I’m her dad.”</p>
<p>“That’s a talk you need to have with Abby,” Callie tells him, she’s not about to have this conversation with someone she just met.</p>
<p>“I’ll go talk to her now,” he heads out in search of Abby.</p>
<p>“No,” Callie catches his arm. “Clarke is getting married in five minutes, so you will go sit down in a pew and wait for the wedding to begin. I may not approve of this wedding but Clarke is my niece and I will not have you ruin this for her. Marriage, relationships, I made up my mind a long time ago, it’s not my path to follow.”</p>
<p>Marcus turns back to Callie, “If you change your mind.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to cut you off right there, I’m not going to change my mind so don’t even try,” She’s never wanted a relationship and some man telling her he’s there if she changes her mind certainly isn’t going to change her mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know some of you commented thinking that Callie and Marcus might get together, but in this fic I decided that Callie was aro, I think it fits how the character acts more, also I'm aro and I get to make up the rules. We're in the final stretch, next week will be the wedding and the week after is the epilogue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke and Lexa's wedding finally gets started.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We've reached the final chapter of the story. Next week will be the epilogue. Thank you all for commenting and leaving kudos, despite being really bad at responding to comments, because I usually have no idea what to say, I read all of them and I get super happy to see the notifications in my inbox. Thank you all for sticking with me. To clear any confusion ahead of time, Mary is the name of Clarke's mom in the books.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke knows her mom must have talked to the choir because they’re humming one of the Arkers’ songs from the 90s.</p>
<p>“Please be seated, welcome. Welcome to Clarke and Lexa and to all your friends and family who are here today. And welcome especially to Abby, who represents Clarke’s family. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-” Father Theo starts.</p>
<p>Abby chooses then to speak up, “And welcome to Clarke’s dad,” Abby turns to her daughter. “I have to tell you, he’s here.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Clarke admits to her mom.</p>
<p>“What, how?”</p>
<p>“I may have, sort of, invited him.”</p>
<p>“Again, how, I don’t even know which one he is.”</p>
<p>“I’m really, really sorry Mom. Can you forgive me?”</p>
<p>“Can you forgive me Clarke, I’m sorry I hid this from you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care if you’ve slept with hundreds of men.”</p>
<p>“Oh my gods Clarke-”</p>
<p>“You’re my mom, that’s all that really matters.”</p>
<p>“I have not slept with hundreds of men,” Abby finishes, feeling the need to clarify.</p>
<p>Just as Father Theo is about to start speaking again Jake stands up, “Are you saying that I might be Clarke’s dad, but he also could be Marcus or Jackson?”</p>
<p>“That’s right, and it’s your fault,” Abby accuses.</p>
<p>“How could it possibly be my fault?”</p>
<p>“If you hadn’t dumped my mom and gone off and married-”</p>
<p>“No, no, it wasn’t like that. I was engaged and I had to go home. I thought it was the right thing to do,” he says the next part quieter, “I came back.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I told Mary I couldn’t marry her, and I came back here.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you call me?”</p>
<p>“Well I was stupid enough to believe that you’d wait for me, but when I got back you had already run off with another guy. So I went home to Mary, who proceeded to tell me how much of an idiot I was, and then married me to prove it.”</p>
<p>Jackson gets up from his spot in the audience, “I’m sorry to interrupt. There’s something-”</p>
<p>“Oh of course, Jackson the check. I’m sorry-” Abby cuts off Jackson before being interrupted herself.</p>
<p>“Oh, no. Keep the check, it’s yours. It’s great to even have a third of Clarke, I never thought I’d ever be a dad. Abby you were the first woman I ever loved, and the last. There are families of all kinds, yours is you and Clarke. And mine is me and Nathan.”</p>
<p>Jake pipes up from where he’s stood up again, “We can find out if we want, but I agree with Jackson, to be even a third of your dad is more than enough.”</p>
<p>“I stand by that,” Marcus adds as he stands too. All three men walk down to the front of the chapel to stand behind Lexa, and across from Clarke.</p>
<p>Callie leans over to Raven, trying to be as quiet as possible whispers, “Typical, she waits twenty years for a dad and suddenly three come along.”</p>
<p>Clarke looks at each of her possible dads, “Look, I don’t know which of you is my dad, but I don’t really care. I’ve learned something about myself today, Lexa, let’s not get married,” everyone in the chapel gasps as she says this, “You never wanted this anyway. We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us, so let’s just get out there and explore the world.”</p>
<p>“I love you Clarke,” she grabs Clarke’s hand and they run out of the chapel together.</p>
<p>Father Theo turns to Abby, “I take it the wedding’s cancelled?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what just happened,” she tells him.</p>
<p>“Wait, why waste a good wedding?” Jake asks, he holds his hand out to Abby, “How about it Griffin, you’re going to need somebody to boss around this island of yours.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you already married?” She’s pretty sure she remembers him saying he married Mary.</p>
<p>“I’m happily divorced, and I’ve loved you for 21 years. Come on Abby, it’s only the rest of your life?” He gets down on one knee, he doesn’t have a ring but the meaning is there all the same.</p>
<p>She pulls him up and kisses him, “Raven can you go find the two lovebirds, I don’t think they’ll want to miss this,” she turns back to Jake, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”</p>
<p>Once Raven returns with Clarke and Lexa Father Theo starts the ceremony over, just with a different couple at the altar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you also into Legends of Tomorrow, I've started posting a Sound of Music AU, it's a little bit different to this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything seems to turn out alright.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We've reached the end. I want to thank you all again for sticking with me during this. I've never written anything this long before and the only other finished fics I have are one-shots. I hope you all enjoyed this fic and this fluffy epilogue I've written.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple days later Clarke and Lexa are heading to the mainland. They’re both glad the ceremony they planned was put to good use, but also relieved that it wasn’t actually them up there. They had a long talk that night, in the future they may end up getting married, but if they don’t then that’s nobody’s business but theirs.</p><p>A few years down the line they end up getting married, although it’s on the mainland in a courthouse. By the end of that year they’ve adopted a little girl, Madi. They’re still living on the island, they decided long ago that any family they had they wanted to raise here. That feeling was amplified when they adopted Madi, she’s very skittish around new people and the slow life of the taverna has helped her adjust to her life with Clarke and Lexa.</p><p>Eventually they add to their family, adopting a boy a little bit older than Madi. With Aden they feel their family is complete, they still live at the taverna. As the years go on Clarke and Lexa start to take over the taverna for Abby and Jake. Abby still does as much of the work as she can but has admitted defeat in the more physically demanding areas. Plus it gives her more time to spend with her grandchildren, which is something she’ll never turn down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't think I can say enough how much kudos and comments mean to me, and even just hits. This started out as an idea I had because my partner did Mamma Mia but I actually got the motivation to write and knowing that people actually like what I wrote is just amazing.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be back next Sunday with another chapter, hopefully I'll update this weekly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>